


Canción de cuna

by RunoCartwright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright
Summary: Había sacrificado su vida por ella. Y claro que había valido la pena.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Canción de cuna

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic forma parte de una dinámica del grupo "Jean-Mikasa/JeanKasa FC". El prompt asignado fue "Jean: ¡Nunca pedí que me escogieras!".

Cayó. La lanza relámpago había atravesado por completo su brazo derecho, la súbita sensación de vacío le decía que probablemente este ya ni siquiera se encontraba pegado a su cuerpo. Miró por sobre su hombro, su extremidad desmembrada yacía en el suelo gris de ceniza y destrucción; quería vomitar. El artefacto sin explotar incrustado en su pierna – la vista se le nublaba, no sabía si era la izquierda o derecha – no permitía que se levantase.

El paisaje sanguinario, desesperante, parecía ser aquel que lo arrullaría en el largo sueño que su cuerpo destrozado le pedía. Tosió, reconociendo el metálico sabor de la sangre surcar su lengua. Rio para sí ante la dulce ironía de morir – así, indigno – solo. Mientras él caía, sus compañeros continuaban la batalla a muerte contra sus _otros_ compañeros. Jean no había caído en cuenta que estaba muriendo sino hasta que su figura descendiendo cruzó miradas con Connie quien, mordiendo sus labios, procedió a cortar el cuello de quien preparaba un tercer ataque contra su moribundo cuerpo. Y la pelea seguía. Su amigo – de los pocos que le quedaban, en verdad – no dudó en continuar su camino, la guerra frente a él no le permitía mirar atrás.

Fue, entonces, que supo que iba a morir. Los tontos recuerdos que cruzaban su mente, de su madre, su tiempo de cadete y su entrada a la Legión fueron solo demostración de aquello que era evidente.

Sonrió. Sentía como la sangre seguía saliendo de sus heridas abiertas, pero no había dolor. Solo sueño, soledad y miedo. ¿Habría valido la pena después de todo? ¿haber sacrificado su vida de esta forma? De la lanza relámpago que había sido apuntada directamente a la cabeza de Mikasa ya no quedaba rastro, probablemente se había desintegrado cuando su cuerpo – no tan destrozado como ahora – se interpuso en su trayecto. Logró ver sus ojos, incrédulos, mientras Armin la tomaba en sus brazos antes que perdiera el equilibrio; debían continuar su camino.

Había sacrificado su vida por _ella_. Y claro que había valido la pena.

Se acomodó en su lecho de piedras. El cielo nocturno, cubierto de estrellas, era su única compañía en su triste agonía. Alucinaba, claramente, pues veía en ellas la figura de quien amaba junto a él: felices, sonrientes, en normalidad. Alzó su brazo, el que aun servía, tratando de alcanzar aquello que anhelaba. Quizás así se sentía morir, un cruel júbilo antes de partir irremediablemente. _Mikasa Ackerman_. Su nombre resonaba en sus oídos, se hacía cada vez más lejano.

Agradeció por la vida que vivió. Por su entrometida madre, por sus estúpidos amigos, por haber tenido la dicha de haber experimentado lo que era amar – se arrepentía de no haber podido conocer lo que era ser amado. Agradeció a Eren Yeager por ser el imbécil que era, por haberle enseñado a vivir la vida con propósito, a pesar de ser él el causante de que la perdiera. Le entregó, además, la tarea de cuidar a Mikasa y juró que lo atormentaría todas las noches que le quedaran si no cumplía. Lo mismo aplicaba a Armin y a Connie.

El ruido de las explosiones reverberaba en sus oídos y el sueño cada vez se apoderaba más de su cuerpo. Sentía como sus ojos ámbar perdían su brillo y la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo. Era hora. Finalmente.

Cerró los ojos. Si este había sido el destino que se escribió para él, pues que pedazo de mierda. A la vez que daba su último aliento, sintió como una mano cálida tocaba su pecho. Y lo mecía, desesperadamente, de arriba hacia abajo. Pero sus ojos no volverían a abrirse, estaba demasiado cansado ya.

— ¡JEAN!

Alucinaba seguro. Como con ese final feliz en las estrellas.

— ¡No te duermas Jean! ¡Despierta!

Ahí, en ese paisaje de muerte y destrucción, rodeado por las llamas de los edificios aledaños, Mikasa lloraba desesperadamente. Armin a su lado tiraba de ella en vano, estaba apegada a su cuerpo – a su destrozado cuerpo – rogándole que despertara. Así no era como estaba planificado, sin embargo; que ella volviera a devolverle sus esperanzas perdidas no era una opción. Jean nunca había pedido que lo escogiera, ni siquiera en una situación como esta. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Escuchaba sus gritos ensordecedores, escuchaba como sus uñas rasgaban su ropa al ser jalada por Armin. Escuchaba el fuego derretir los cimientos de la casa a su lado. Él no podía moverse, probablemente ni siquiera podía hablar. Pero tenía que intentar, valía la pena intentar.

— Mi…kasa — gimoteó.

— ¡Suéltame, Armin! Jean está vivo, ¡tenemos que sacarlo de aquí! — gritó ella en respuesta. Abrazó su torso desnudo, cubierto de sangre —, vas a estar bien, Jean. Te lo prometo.

No podría cumplir.

— Mikas-…a… — tosió.

Ensució su rostro con sangre. Ella ahogó otro grito y lo estrechó aún más contra sí. Ya era hora, debía irse de ahí. Ojalá hubiera tenido la dicha de verla por última vez, pero era momento de descansar.

— ¡Se va a derrumbar, Mikasa! ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí! — escuchó que Armin le decía —, Connie, ayúdame.

Otro forcejeo. Ahora la mujer de la bufanda luchaba contra su destino, otra vez. Cuando sintió como sus cálidas y callosas manos abandonaban su cuerpo junto con el alarido más desgarrador que había escuchado jamás, supo que era el momento. Hubiera deseado distinto, claramente. Habría preferido morir de viejo rodeado por sus hijos y nietos. Habría preferido haber experimentado la paz después de esta guerra. Pero no se arrepentiría nunca de haber muerto antes que ella, porque sabía que mientras Mikasa viviera, el mundo tendría por lo menos un ápice de esperanza. Y eso era increíblemente bueno.

Lo último que surcó su mente antes de que la casa en llamas cayera sobre él fue que tuvo una maravillosa vida, a pesar de todo. Y que se encontraría con Mikasa en la siguiente, fuera como fuera. Quizás en esa oportunidad por fin lograría confesarle sus sentimientos.


End file.
